A World Left Broken
by jessiechaos
Summary: Jeb gets an unexpected visitor.


Title: A World Left Broken

Jeb heard a knock on the door. It was late he knew but seeing this place was a resting place for the resistance it was not uncommon to receive visitors this late. He was a little uncomfortable having them without his mother around but he knew it couldn't be helped, with her on her mission and all.

He went to the door and opened it finding a familiar hooded figure behind the door. Jeb just waved the man in before closing the door quickly.

"Is your mother here?" asked the hooded man.

"She's gone for the night. She will be back tomorrow. If you need to speak with her, you're going to have to wait, or you could just tell me." The hooded figure surveyed the room noticing the empty glass on the table next to a bottle of liquid most likely alcoholic in nature. The man turned to look at Jeb, noticing the lazy look within his eyes.

"I don't think you would remember if I told you at the moment. Have you been drinking? And what brought this on?" Jeb just glared at the man before letting out a short laugh.

"Don't you remember? I don't think I will ever forget the day you killed my father but I guess that he's just one of many people you have killed." Adrian Zero just stared at the boy for a second before pulling his hood down.

"Your right, I guess with the information I wanted to get to you guys, it totally skipped my mind. Does your mother know you're doing this?" Zero said, looking at the boy apologetically.

"Why should she care? She's too busy helping the resistance to care about what I'm doing." Zero just stared at the boy in shock.

"Jeb, you know that's not true. She cares for you a lot. She's doing all this work for you, despite my wishes that she stay out of this. There is only so much I can do to keep her eyes off you two if you insist on being so involved in the resistance." Jeb just laughed at that.

"Thanks for all your trouble, but I don't think we need your help. We're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves. We don't need you." Jeb snapped at Zero.

"Jeb I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be after all the pain I've put you and your mother through, but I am trying to help."

"A guilty conscience perhaps?" Jeb seethed out.

"I think I should go. I'll be back tomorrow, when your mother is here." Zero said, making his way to the door.

"Please don't go." Jeb said softly when Zero made it to the door. "I don't want to be alone tonight, please; I don't even care if it's you. Just sit with me. Have a drink. I..." Zero turned to look at the lost looking boy, his eyes just pleading for him not to go. Zero nodded before walking over to the table and sat down. Jeb smiled sadly at this before moving to the cabinet, getting another glass. Jeb moved to sit down, pouring them both a drink.

Zero just looked at Jeb as he took another drink, mourning the loss of his father. It pulled at Zero, making him want to confess to what really happened to his father, but he knew it would be a mistake. If Jeb knew his father was still alive, nothing would stop Jeb from getting to him, and that would only lead to Jeb and Wyatt's execution, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen. So he sat there and drank with the boy, listening to him talk about his father, and how much he missed him.

After a few rounds, Zero started to feel relaxed, and he watched as Jeb, just got more and more drunk. It had him worried at first, but then when Jeb's stories moved from his sad ones, to the happy times he spent with his father, sending them both into laughter, he started to relax more. Zero shared stories to Jeb as well; stories from his and Wyatt's youth, and Jeb just stared at him, happy as could be to be hearing about his father.

"I always forget what good friends you were before the world went to hell." Jeb said, only slightly slurred, which surprised Zero, from the amount of alcohol he witnessed the boy drink. "It must have been just as hard on you, having to take him out like you had too. I just never understood it, why didn't you just quit?

"Azkadellia is not the type of person you say no to. It was either him or me, and then she would have just sent someone else to do the job and that one might have not been as kind to you and your mother as I was."

"Kind? I had bruises for weeks after that." Jeb said.

"Well I had to make it look good or else I would have just pissed her off more. But you're still alive and that is all that matters."

"I guess so." Jeb said, moving to stand up, most likely to get more alcohol; since they finished to bottle they had been drinking. Zero saw Jeb sway and Zero was up, helping the boy get to his feet.

"I think we better get you to bed, Jeb." Zero said.

"Nah, I'm fine, party is just getting started. Let's have another round." Jeb said trying to step away from Zero, but only losing his balance. Zero caught him before he hit the ground. And there Jeb was, in Zero's arms staring up into his steely blue eyes as he smiled down at him.

"No, I think you have had enough, Jeb" Zero said before pulling Jeb into his arms and carrying him to his room. Jeb just wrapped his arms around Zero's neck as he carried him. Jeb's face rested in Zero's neck taking in the man's scent. He unconsciously snuggled in closer to the man. Zero just smiled at the boy before moving to place him on the bed. When Zero moved to pull Jeb's arms from around his neck Jeb just held on tighter not letting the man go.

"Jeb, you need to let me go," Zero said softly. Jeb just shook his head lightly.

"I've never notice how cute you were." Jeb said with a smile. "And you just smell so good." Jeb said moving his nose back into the nape of Zero's neck, taking another smell.

"Jeb?" Zero said cautiously. And Jeb moved to look up into Zero's eyes and just smiled at him.

"Just hold me. I really do not want to be alone tonight." Zero looked at him nervously before nodding and lying down beside the boy, pulling him into his arms protectively, as the boy snuggled closer to him. He could tell the boy was getting sleepy within his arms, and soon would pass out from the amount of alcohol he consumed. Zero felt light kisses on his shoulder and neck, but allowed it, hoping the boy wouldn't remember it in the morning, but either way, they were going to have a nice, long talk when they both came too.

Soon enough, Jeb fell asleep within his arms. Zero looked down into the boys angelic face and just smiled. He moved to kiss the boy lightly on the lips, shocking himself as he did it. After a moment he just smiled, enjoying the feeling of him within his arms.

Even if it was just for the night, even if Jeb cursed his name in the morning finding himself waking up to him, Zero let himself enjoy the feeling of being wanted, of being needed. He relaxed with the boy in his arms and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
